The Miracle Question
by Em Pataki
Summary: The way the trip to San Lorenzo ended was more than enough to imply there was a spark lit between Arnold and Helga. What would it take to keep it going?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Can't Sleep

_The Boarding House_

"Good night sweetie! We love you!" Stella said, hugging her long missed boy tightly.

Miles waved goodbye to their child as he exited the room with his wife and said "Sleep well son."

While Arnold laid in bed with a smile stretched across his face that his parents were at last safe and home, another moral dilemma had yet to be solved.

_A Few Hours Later_

_Kitchen_

Arnold walked downstairs to see Phil eating a roast beef sandwich. He wondered how long it would be before Miles' began to notice all his parents' interesting quirks. Be it Pookie's endless costume wardrobe or Phil's inability to handle fruit without a restroom being in near sight.

The blonde boy took a seat at the table just as the old man was taking his last bites of his sandwich. "Hey! Whatcha doing up there shortman?"

Arnold rested his head in his hand against the table and sighed "I don't know. I was just thinking about Helga."

"Oh boy...what'd she do this time?" Phil chuckled, not having been told about his grandson's special moment in San Lorenzo.

Arnold began to blush as he rubbed his arm. Although he didn't know his parents well, it surprised him a bit that they hadn't bothered to say anything to Phil about what they had seen. Perhaps they didn't know how well _he _would feel about it.

"Well, you were right…"

"Of course I was...right about what?" Phil scratched his head in confusion.

"Helga loves me. Winning the trip to San Lorenzo, escaping La Sombra, and waking up my parents was all thanks to her. Her and a locket she carries with my picture."

Phil laughed at his grandson's story and how well his romantic life related to his grandson's. "Arnold, did I ever tell you about the time I carried your grandma's picture in my wallet?"

"I don't think so?"

"That's probably because I didn't have a picture of her or a wallet to put it in. One day at school though, she saw me walking into the classroom."

Arnold sat up listening attentively, wondering how this would relate to him and Helga.

"That evil look appeared on her face. The one I always saw when I knew she was about to pull some wacky stunt like pour thumb tacks in my chair, spit gum in my hair, or just make an appearance in general. Anywho...I kept walking towards my desk, not expecting that day to be different from any other day with her."

"Was it?" Arnold asked anxiously.

Phil laughed at his grandson's inability to hold back his anxiousness and replied "It certainly was shortman. You see, normally people tell you to keep your eyes on the road (or what's right in front of you). That day I should have kept my eyes on the floor. Your grandma stood in the aisle, waiting for the perfect moment to trip me! The joke turned out to be on her though."

"Why is that?"

"Because shortman, I fell into the nearest desk (assuming it was mine) and opened it to see a checklist."

"A checklist grandpa?"

"That's right! Step one, trip Phil. Step two, break his pencil. Step three, steal his lunch. Step four, push his down the school steps."

Arnold lifted an eyebrow at Phil's enthusiasm and asked "So, you just let her torment you all day?"

"Until we made it to the end of the list. Pookie was waiting on that school porch, anxious as could be to see me fall down the steps…"

"So you let her do it to you?"

"What are you crazy?! When she turned around to leave, there she saw me behind her with the list. Ho boy was her face red!"

"I don't get it? What's the point?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders, finding his grandpa's story useless.

"The point is, I felt like I had finally outsmarted that girl when I saw her run away. I couldn't wait to race home and tell my Pa about it."

"What did he say?"

"That I'm an idiot and the whole reason she treated me like that was just to spend time with me without having to admit she likes me."

Arnold then thought back to everything Helga said to him on the boat in San Lorenzo…

_Oh Arnold, I may act like I don't care, I may even say I hate you, but that's a COVER! I actually DO care about you!_

Based on Pookie's behavior, Phil had known the truth about Helga all along. He sat there watching his grandson pondering his thoughts until Arnold at last asked "What should I tell her?"

"Well shortman, the only way to know how you really feel about someone is to spend time with them. After going to school with your grandma, I knew about all her dark and crazy parts ahead of time hehe."

"Uhh right grandpa." Arnold sighed, as he began to excuse himself from the table.

"If you're looking for some clarification, I will say this though. I've never seen a more loyal girl. Maybe it's because she wasn't like a normal girl, caring about all that feminine crap to begin with. If that had been me and Pookie trying to save your parents though...It doesn't matter how extreme Pookie's feelings are for me. No amount of tripping and name calling would ever make her carry a piece of jewelry with my picture in it that's for sure! Hehe!"

Arnold shook his head at the final comparison Phil made between Pookie and Helga, then headed for bed with much left on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Everything Missing From My Life

_The Beeper Emporium_

"Finally! We made it back from that anti-sales wasteland!" Bob scowled.

Helga followed her family into what was sadly now considered to be her home. As she dropped her bags by the front door, she watched her parents continue to give their undivided attention to her older sibling. Whether or not they cared about Helga's safety on the trip to San Lorenzo, they did a lousy job of showing it.

"Oh mommy! Daddy! I'm so happy to be home!" Olga screeched, as she jumped for joy; not caring to consider their home was actually a failing business.

Helga began to head for the attic as she watched her parents take a seat on the couch with Olga; listening to her go on about the dangers _she _experienced in San Lorenzo. Right there was one missing quality Helga's life lacked, that she felt Olga had sucked up from her parents… _taking an interest in one's life._

Before heading upstairs to bed, Helga decided to stop by the break room to pour herself a bowl of cereal. While it may have meant not being completely out of reach from her family's constant praise of Olga, she wasn't going to lose the battle with her angry stomach.

The tired girl poured herself a bowl of Sugar Chunk cereal and sat propping her head in head in her hand against the table. As hungry as she was, something else was on her mind (or someone).

As she stirred the cereal, she thought back to the magical moment she had shared with her beloved in San Lorenzo…

_It's all because of you...your locket_

_Locket? What locket?_

_Your locket! It woke up my parents! You did it all, just to help me. And...and...and…._

"You're as brave as you are smart Olga!"

Bob's compliment towards his older daughter interrupted Helga's sensitive memory. Not only that, but made her realize, she couldn't remember the last time she had been complimented by her parents. Was it that big a deal, or would it actually mean something to hear something positive about herself from someone she cared about?

Helga began forcing herself to eat, doing her best to ignore the neglecting family she was cursed with until she heard "We were saving this for after the trip." Bob started, while Helga listened attentively from the break room.

"We hope you like it sweetie!" Miriam exclaimed, while handing their successful daughter a painting of herself.

"It's going to be the new display on the billboard I rented to attract customers. What do ya think Olga?" Bob asked anxiously.

While the college graduate stood admiring the picture, Helga stood in the doorway of the break room, angrily clenching her fists. Day by day, one way after another, Olga was given attention that made it easier and easier for her parents to forget she even existed.

After admiring the picture, Bob thought about the work that still needed to be put into it. They needed the right size for the billboard, a logo for the store to go with it, and Olga's choice of the best merchandise to advertise. "Come on Olga, let's get you some rest. We got a lot of work that needs to be done!" Bob insisted.

Helga sighed as she began entering the living room, not surprised by the lack of attention she had received since they returned home. Just as she entered the room, Bob turned his head and said "Oh hey Olga, do me a favor would ya and pick up that mess of beepers that crazy message you kids sent caused."

"It's HELGA dad! H-E-L-G-A!"

"I know how to spell Olga." Bob rolled his eyes, not caring to look back at his younger daughter.

Helga then kicked the mess of beepers remaining on the floor, feeling more like her father's slave than daughter. If she was his employee, she could at least expect a paycheck. But no, attention was only given to her when it was an order (or chore).

"Criminy! I finally get the special moment I dreamed of, just to come home to this?"

Remembering she hadn't spoken two words to Arnold since their moment was interrupted, she pulled out her locket and said…

_Oh my beloved, was it meant to be? At last you have your sweet, caring family, while I continue lurking in the shadows of my neglecting one. Were the words you spoke to me true? The action you delivered living proof that we were meant to be? Dare I say it was all once again the heat of the moment and a heart warming dream of mine that could never lead to reality._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Let Me Give You Some Advice

_Slausens_

Arnold was sitting with his best friend, who could easily sense something was wrong. "What's up buddy?" Gerald asked, while staring at Arnold's somber expression.

The blonde boy lifted his head from his sundae that was being overly stirred and replied "Oh, I was just thinking about Helga. I think she's avoiding me."

"Uh huh. After winning you an amazing trip, finding your parents, and letting you use a locket she carries with your picture to save them, your assumption is you're the last person she'd ever want to speak to again." Gerald glared, feeling that while his best friend may have acquired some deep feelings for girls over the years, he still had a lot to learn about them.

Shrugging his shoulders at the remark, Arnold said "Well, she hasn't said anything to me since we got back."

"Have _you _said anything to _her_? If not, I'm starting to see why you were Simmons' last pick to play Romeo." Gerald said wittily.

Not caring she was interrupting their conversation, Rhonda stopped by the boys' table with what she was sure to be some helpful information.

"Oh please! You boys have a lot to learn about women."

Arnold looked over at his classmate, feeling as though the answers to his problems were about to be solved. "What should I do Rhonda?"

Leaning against the table with one hand, and her other on her hip, implying how sure of herself she was, Rhonda explained "First of all, it sounds at though you two have been avoiding each other, which violates the number one rule of building a relationship!"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, while Gerald crossed his arms and asked "And that would be?"

"Showing interest in their life! Seriously, why would you ask a girl to go out with you if you weren't willing to listen to her everyday struggles?"

While Arnold sat there giving it some thought, Gerald rolled his eyes thinking to himself…

_And yours would be not staying up to date with Pre-Teen Miss._

"I guess that makes sense. We hang out every day, but we never stopped to find anything out about each other."

Gerald set aside his shake with a stern look on his face and said "Look man, she'd kill me for revealing this type of information, but trust me when I say, she know _more than enough _about _you._ I think it's your turn to take an interest in _her _life."

A sigh released from Arnold, as he stared at the table, wondering how that would go. He and Helga had been friends for so long. Yet, every time he tried pointing out she wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be, she denied it. Would she really be willing to open herself up to him, when all she did was complain about how terrible her life was?

"I guess I could try it."

Still listening in on the conversation, Rhonda added "Once that's taken care of, you're ready to move onto a delicate yet gracious step."

Arnold revealed a complex look, as Gerald continued to appear uninterested, knowing she was just picturing this as her own life.

"What is it?"

Rhonda then took a seat beside Arnold, knowing she had a lot left on her plate to explain to him. "Giving compliments! What girl would want to be with a guy who wasn't willing to brag about who he was with?"

"A normal one." Gerald couldn't help but interrupt.

Arnold stopped to think about all the times he had complimented Helga…

_Wow Helga! You've got flowers in your hair!_

_Deep down, I have a feeling you're a nice, normal, sensitive person._

_I thought you were great out there! It's the first time I ever saw you being nice._

_I've never seen you like this; so sophisticated. I'd have to say that well, I'm impressed._

_I want to make sure you're okay._

_I've seen you be really loyal and super brave._

"I guess I never was afraid to point out what a good person I knew she was all along. She just wouldn't admit it. Why would she now?" Arnold continued to wonder.

"Oh Arnold, giving compliments isn't about expecting anything in return. It's about reminding yourself how lucky you are to be with that person." Rhonda insisted.

Gerald wasn't about to go spilling Helga's secret obsession with this sweet boy, but based on Rhonda's words, he felt if anything, it should be the other way around.

If Arnold was willing to give Helga a shot, it was Helga's turn to point out what the great things were about this boy that made him irresistible to her.

"Next, once you have their full attention, surprise them!"

Continuing to give his friend a perplexed look, Arnold repeated "Surprise them, Rhonda?"

"You know! With gifts reminding them how much they truly mean to you! I'd say any type of clothing or jewelry would work, but this is Helga we're talking about. That's why it's important to learn as much as you can about her before taking it to a level as extreme as this." Rhonda insisted.

Despite the number of insults Rhonda was throwing in with her girlish advice, Arnold really was trying to take this seriously. He and Helga finally at least acknowledged their feelings for one another. If they were ever going to keep it going, they couldn't just use this as another opportunity to act as though nothing had happened between the two of them.

He was willing to give it a shot, but the thought of being humiliated (not being allowed to show her tough side around anyone) made the idea of admitting her sensitive side around anyone too extreme. How was he supposed to fix that?

"I think I've known Helga long enough to know what her interests are. What am I supposed to do after that?" Arnold asked anxiously.

"Something that shows not just how much you know about her, but how much you _care _for her." Rhonda said in a serious tone.

"And that would be?" Gerald asked, annoyed with Rhonda's need to act as though she was an actual marital counselor.

"Help her relax. And believe you me, based on that girl's horrendous attitude, she needs all the loving support she can get." Rhonda assured them.

Arnold stopped to consider this a moment. Helga wasn't the type of person to admit she needed help from anyone (or help at all) for that matter. What would be the best way to imply they needed each other?

Without waiting for Arnold's approval, Rhonda added "And of course, the trait which shows what a sophisticated couple you truly are."

"And that would be?" Gerald asked, still unimpressed by their classmate's nosiness.

"Mind your manners and your language. Relationships are about impressing people. Who would be impressed to see you walking around with a slob?"

After getting up from the table, Arnold continued to sit and think about the advice he was just given. Gerald shook his head after seeing their classmate leave and said "Mm, mm, mmm! Explains why she's single."

Arnold then pushed aside his shake and said "I guess I've got some thinking to do."

Gerald lifted an eyebrow at his friend and replied "You're not seriously going to follow her advice are you? Just call Pataki and invite her over. Trust me, it would be like music to her ears."

"But Gerald, think about how hard it is to get her to open up to anyone. This isn't something that can be fixed in a single day."

Shaking his friend at his friend's determination, Gerald replied "Whatever you say Arnold."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let's Do It!

While Arnold was at the ice cream parlor, trying to enjoy his sweet treat, Helga was at Phoebe's. Laying on her best friend's bed, staring at the ceiling, Helga let out a heavy sigh. Phoebe then turned from her desk to look at her best friend and asked "What is it Helga?"

Helga continued to stare at the ceiling with a grave expression and replied "It's nothing Pheebs."

Knowing her friend too well, the small girl said "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to be your normal, cynical self."

The irritated girl then jumped from the bed and shouted "Criminy! What is this? A therapy session?"

After seeing the stunned look her harsh attitude had brought to her friend's eyes, Helga took a seat on the bed and added "Oh, sorry Pheebs."

Not taking offense to it, Phoebe asked "Forgive me if I'm out of line by asking, but is this about _ice cream_?"

Helga looked away from her friend as she began running her finger against the sheets of the bed. Although Phoebe had known for two years now about Helga's obsession, that didn't mean Helga enjoyed speaking of it if it wasn't an emergency."

"You know it is Pheebs."

Trying to understand her friend's dilemma, Phoebe asked "Did something discouraging take place between the two of you recently? Although you were distant on our way home from the trip, I noticed no tension between the two of you."

Helga leaned over to plant her face in her hands. It seemed as though the love of her life was at last taking an interest in her, but there was still so much to consider…

_Would the depth of her feelings scare him off?_

_Would the class' opinion of their possible relationship ruin things?_

_Could she look past her harsh ways and allow his good nature to overcome them?_

It didn't matter that she finally had _his _attention. There was still so much to fix about herself. Arnold may be the one person who could bring out her sensitive side, but that didn't mean she was ready to expose it to the world.

After that first day in preschool, it was made clear being picked on for an overly emotional state was too big a risk, no matter how much things had changed since then.

"Nothing happened Pheebs. I'm just worried that it will. I've spent my life acting like I'm better than he is in front of everyone! What would they think if I, out of nowhere, started acting all sensitive around him?" Helga lifted her head in a desperate tone.

Understanding her friend's point, Phoebe still believed honesty was always the best policy. Hopefully, Helga would understand that in this case. "Although I admit exposing your new lifestyle would begin as quite a risk, your life long destination of a perfect life with him will never be met if you're not willing to step outside the bounds a bit."

Helga stood from the bed, not feeling there was much left to be said. Like Phoebe said, just because Arnold knew her feelings didn't mean the problem was solved. She would have to play her part too.

"Thanks Pheebs. I think I'm heading out."

"Would you not like to stay and join us for dinner?" the polite girl offered, knowing how lazy Helga's parents could be.

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to go for a walk; clear my head a bit."

_Slausens_

After finishing their ice cream, Gerald invited Arnold over to watch some television. If he was lucky, he hadn't missed the last bit of Pop Daddy.

"No thanks Gerald. I think I'm just going to head home." Arnold said.

Gerald stuck out his fist to give his best friend their secret hand shake and said "Okay. See ya later man."

After watching his friend head in the opposite direction, Arnold noticed it was still pretty early. He thought it may not be a bad idea to take a walk around the park. On his way there, he bumped heads rounding the corner of a building.

There in front of him sat the girl who he wasn't sure what to call anymore…

_His classmate_

_His friend_

_His enemy_

_His frenemy_

_His crush_

_Or perhaps even...his soon to be girlfriend_

"ARNOLD!" Helga screamed as she sat there on the ground, holding her hands over her heart. What was she supposed to do? If she took Phoebe's advice, that would mean the first step would be not over-reacting in moments such as this. She still wasn't 100% certain what Arnold was looking for however? Was that kiss just a thank you, or did it actually mean something to him?

Arnold stood from the ground, waiting for the usual insult…

_Watch where you're going football head!_

_Out of my way, geek bait!_

_Keep your eyes on the road would ya?!_

After continuing to watch her sit there with fearful eyes, Arnold offered her a hand up and said "Sorry about that Helga."

Helga began to rub her neck and at last spoke "Uhh don't mention it."

The blonde boy could sense something was on her mind, but didn't want to pressure her. After watching her continuing to stand, staring at the ground, as opposed to shoving her way past him, Arnold politely asked "Would you feel like taking a walk around the park with me?"

Helga's eyes widened at the request. Arnold actually wanted to be seen with her, in broad daylight. Like an actual couple!

_Oh be still my beating heart!_

After realizing the daze she had fallen into, Helga shook her head and said "Uhh sure. I mean, whatever floats your boat football head."

_The Park_

Arnold thought back to everything Rhonda said that could lead to a relationship. Helga seemed to still be having a hard enough time agreeing to be seen together however. Just accepting his help off the ground was a huge step for her. Perhaps they could find something else to talk about before leading to the important steps Rhonda insisted including.

While walking the circled path, the blonde boy looked over at the clearly nervous girl and asked "So, how have you been since the trip ended?"

Thinking back to the night her family returned to their pathetic excuse for a home, Helga rolled her eyes and replied "No different than before we left I guess. They can't take their eyes off Olllggga. No one even cared to ask if _I_ was okay. Pretty basic."

Arnold's heart began to ache at these words. It proved how strong she was, but didn't explain why someone like her would be so interested in someone like him. Helga was a strong, realistic thinker. Why would she care to be with someone so sensitive and optimistic?

"So, what do you do when you're alone?" Arnold asked, hoping he wasn't out of line.

Helga gulped, already having revealed her crazy obsession with him once. The question was, did he take her seriously about the shrines, poems, and stalking?

"Alone? Me? Uhhh who says I do anything? How _could _I do anything? I'm alone. Doi!" the nervous girl tugged at her collar.

Rather than taking offense to her aggressiveness, Arnold gazed at her vulnerable state and said "Everyone does _something _when they're alone Helga. Read comics, watch tv, or even write poetry."

_Oh no! He knows it was all true! Steady Helga Ol' girl. You can get past this._

"Uhhh maybe. I mean heck it's not like there's anyone in my family willing to listen to me. What do you want me to do? Talk to a wall? Sheesh!"

Arnold took the flustered girl's hand in his as he smiled and said "You could always talk to me."

The blonde boy could feel his friend's hand shivering within his own. Perhaps he came on too strong. What else could he do? They were alone, and he was implying he was willing to take an interest in her.

Helga finally shook her head and said "Well doi! What's it look like I'm doing right now?"

"I mean _really _talk to me Helga. You've told me twice now how you feel about me, and I didn't do a good job handling it. You don't have to hide it anymore though. If we're ever going to be together, we can't care what other people think of us."

"What is there to say? The now irritated girl snapped as she threw her arms in the air.

"I have a crappy home with a neglecting family. Would ya like to join us for dinner some time? Sheesh." Helga turned away to cross her arms as she asked him in a sarcastic tone. The loving feeling Arnold brought to her was easily destroyed every time the thought of her family was brought up.

"Sounds great!"

Forgetting for a brief second how optimistic he was, Helga turned to face her friend, cocked her brow and asked "Excuse me?"

Arnold then thought about the fact that Helga technically didn't have a home. There he was, basically inviting himself over, expecting a meal to be made without a kitchen to make it in.

"I...I mean. Why don't you ask your family to join us for dinner tomorrow night at the boarding house. That'll give us time to prepare." Arnold said excitedly.

Helga looked into her beloved's anxious eyes, touched by how set he was on making them work. How admirable his patience with her negative ways was. The way he was able to look past them and believe there may actually be a chance for the two of them.

The troubled girl began to rub her neck as she looked into his hopeful eyes and said "Alright football head. Let's do it."

Arnold threw his arms around Helga in excitement, while she stood there swooning at the thought of this leading to her lifelong dream. Those 11 years of stalking bait finally worked. Now it was just a matter of reeling him in. Could she do it without the firm grip she had on her harsh ways causing him to wriggle loose?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Want To

_The Next Evening_

"It's going to be wonderful having a chance to get to know them! We didn't say much to each other on the ride home." Stella said excitedly, while helping Pookie prepare dinner.

"You're not missing much." Phil muttered to himself, thinking about the uptight person Bob was known to be.

Miles took a seat beside what appeared to be his anxious son at the kitchen table and said "This should be fun son. I haven't gotten to know her yet, but from what you've told me, she seems like a nice girl."

Phil held back his chuckle at his sons words, unsure of whether or not he should tell Miles Arnold's soon to be girlfriend was an exact replica of Pookie.

Although he hadn't learned as much as Arnold, Miles knew Pookie wasn't exactly known to be a five star student (as far as behavior went).

_The Beeper Emporium_

"Oh for crying out loud. Do we HAVE to do this?!" Bob scowled, while buttoning up his formal shirt.

Olga stood in front of her father with a smile on her face, for once not caring to mention anything new happening in _her _life. "It's going to be great daddy! Now that Helga and Arnold have started a relationship, it's our turn to get their opinion on it."

While Olga was explaining what seemed to be of no interest to Bob, Helga was listening attentively from the break room. With her ear pressed tightly against the wall, every word that came from Olga's mouth made her heart pound. She wasn't in a relationship. She already knew about hers and Arnold's families' dislike for one another. This was going to be a disaster!

Bob then shouted across the once successful store to his tipsy wife. "Put some hustle in it Miriam! I don't want _you _to be the reason we don't make it back in time for the wheel."

Miriam carefully approached her family as she listened to Bob asked "Where's the girl?"

"Baby sister! We're ready!" Olga cried out excitedly.

Helga took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall, wondering how her family's behavior may or may not change Arnold's opinion of her.

When she entered the front room, the family saw she was wearing her usual ensemble; pink jumper, plain white turtleneck, and her signature bow to match.

"Hey! How come the girl doesn't have to dress up, and we do?" Bob snapped.

Helga stood with her hands on her hips and glared at her father's inability to be happy for her. "I don't know? How come you can remember Olga's name, but not mine?"

Bob pointed a finger at his younger daughter who in no way seemed to feel threatened, as she listened to him say "Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! You watch your mouth missy! I'm taking a chance at missing the wheel just to have dinner with these freaks! Now let's get a move on."

"Don't worry daddy. I'm recording it for you!" Olga assured him.

As Helga watched her unsupportive family leave the store, an idea formed in her mind.

_If he doesn't care about my life, why should I care about his?_

The neglected pre-teen then made an adjustment on the television after seeing her family walk out the door.

As she sat there, fidgeting with the remote, she heard "Hurry up silly! Arnold's waiting for you!"

Helga rolled her eyes at her older sister's request and sighed "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there."

_The Boarding House_

While his family was preparing for dinner, Arnold thought back to all the advice Rhonda had given him at Slausens. This may be a good opportunity to take advantage of it. While the curious boy sat pondering this, the rest of the family heard a knock at the door.

"Lady Eleanor has arrived!" Pookie exclaimed, while heading for the front door.

The rest of the family followed with the stampede of pets that was always there when the door was opened.

After opening the door to greet their guests, Bob nearly tripped over the pig which raced past him. "Sheesh! Why don't you keep that thing on a leash?!"

"We've tried. With both him and Pookie hehe." Phil laughed at himself.

Arnold watched their guests enter as Stella led everyone into the dining room. "Come in everyone! I made what I hope is more than enough pasta!"

"We'll see about that hehe." Phil laughed as he headed for the table.

The only two left standing were Arnold and Helga. Arnold wasn't sure of what to do at that moment. Sure he compliment her, escort her into the room, just act like her friend? His thoughts were interrupted when they heard…

"Get in here you two so we can start eating!" Bob scowled.

Helga rolled her eyes at the demand, as Arnold watched her walk towards the table, remembering something Rhonda had suggested…

_Take an interest in their life_

Arnold took a seat at the table beside his mother, directly across from Helga. The blonde boy knew it didn't matter what the activity was; no presence with her family was going to make Helga open up to anyone. This was all on him.

"So, how have you guys been since the trip?" Arnold asked, glancing at Helga's entire family.

Helga stared at her plate, not expecting a positive answer when she heard "Last I checked, their business was worse than Pookie's raspberry cobbler." Phil didn't hesitate to say.

Miles nudged his father, considering that to be highly inappropriate.

"Hey, when you're right, you're right." Helga sighed, not enjoying the evening.

Bob pointed a finger at his younger daughter and snapped "Hey! You watch your mouth missy! I didn't see you helping with the new display I was putting together while you kids were in San Lorenzo."

After rolling her eyes at his density, Helga rebuttled "Perhaps that would be because we were in San Lorenzo, DOI!"

Arnold looked to see his plan wasn't starting off so well. Then again, the Patakis had been living in their failing business for quite some time. What exciting thing would they have to talk about that wouldn't make Helga want to rip her hair out?

While Arnold sat feeling this may not have been the best idea, Olga asked the Shortmans "So, do you know how to make lemon souffle? If not I could teach you. It's one of my best recipes!"

As Arnold began listening to Bob and Miriam come up with continuous reasons their oldest daughter deserved to be praised, he remembered another piece of advice Rhonda had given him…

_Compliment them_

After seeing everyone take a breath from praising Olga, Arnold looked across the table at his friend and said "You look really nice tonight Helga."

Helga's heart began to melt at the compliment while Bob scowled "If that's what you call nice, why'd I even bother with this shirt?"

"Gotta attract customers at some point BOB!" Helga snarled, knowing he was never going to take an interest in her.

Arnold's parents looked at each other, seeing what a terrible relationship Helga possessed with her family. All the extra attention was given to Olga. It had Helga so down she not only didn't care, but actually came to expect it.

Once dinner ended, Arnold felt the least he could do was show Helga no amount of disrespect paid to her by her parents would change the way he felt about her.

"Well, let's get going. I can rewind the wheel and enjoy the rest of the night." Bob ordered.

Stella reached out her hand for her guest and said "We're so happy you came. We'll need to do this again soon!"

Phil's eyes lit at the idea as he added "Whoa! Let's not get carried away now."

"Dad…"

Just as Helga was preparing to stand from the table, Arnold hovered over her saying "Let me take that for you."

Helga cocked her brow, feeling as though he was overdoing it. The kitchen was less that five feet away.

"You don't have to do that Arnold." the blonde girl said, as she stood from her seat.

Thinking back to the list of advice…

_Go above and beyond with chores._

Arnold smiled and said "I know I don't have to; I want to. I enjoy doing things for other people."

Helga swooned as she watched her beloved walk away with her plate of untouched food.

As she turned to see her parents practically ignoring Arnold's on the way out the door, she felt someone picking up her hand.

Seeing the girl whose feelings he was growing for standing there depressed, he felt he could try one more thing from Rhonda's list of suggestions…

_Show Good Manners_

Helga felt the sweet boy pick up her hand to kiss.

"Oh Arn….I mean, what's up with you?" the troubled girl scowled.

"I'm sorry dinner didn't turn out well. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

After batting her lashes, Helga said "Thanks but, I've got something I need to take care of back home."

Arnold shrugged his sure as he took his friend's hand to kiss and said "Alright then."

_Walk_

All the way home, Helga stood a ways behind her family, holding the hand her beloved had kissed. Maybe her feelings for her family never would change, but now that Arnold knew the truth, his feelings for her difitely were.

Approaching the emporium, Helga didn't need to enter to hear an unpleasant noise…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A smile grew across her face, happy she was able to get back at her father for the lack of interest he showed in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short Chapter. The next one should be the last one. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 6: Catch A Clue

While Bob sat clicking the remote uncontrollably, Helga grinned widely as she listened to him say "What the heck happened? It didn't record!"

Feeling like a failure for the first time in her life, tears began running down her face as Olga sobbed "Oh daddy! I'm so sorry! I don't know how this could have happened?"

The college graduate turned towards her sister for an explanation, seeing Helga shrug her shoulders and reply "Eh, it's a mystery."

The more than content pre-teen made her way upstairs, dreaming about what a wonderful night she had just spent with her beloved. As she laid stretched out across the bed thinking about him, she pulled out her locket with his shredded picture…

_Oh my beloved! As we grow closer, I feel myself drifting further away from you. Each new idea to bring us together destroys whatever progress has been made. If only…_

"Baby sister!"

The irritated girl shoved her locket back inside her shirt and scowled "WHAT?!"

Olga then invited herself in, sobbing about her father's show not being recorded. As she threw her arms around her baby sister, Helga shoved her off and scoffed "Would you catch a clue already?!"

Olga wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched her younger sibling standing before her and asked "What...what do you mean?"

Helga rolled her eyes at what for once seemed to not be such a perfect person and said "_YOU _didn't mess up..._I _intentionally messed up the show."

"But why baby sister?" Olga pleaded to know.

Standing with her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at her sister's inability to see their parents' lack of concern for her, Helga replied "Criminy! Have you not stopped to take two seconds out of your perfect life to see how much better they treat you than me? You could catch pneumonia and they'd award you for it. Here I am with someone who finally has feelings for me, and Bob's only concern is missing The Wheel! Sheesh."

Olga sat speechless. The one time she tried growing closer with Helga, she did a terrible job of it. Rather than spending quality time with her outside of school hours, she butted into her personal life, and changed everyone's opinion of her.

_The Boarding House_

"Well shortman, looks like everything worked out A okay." Phil said to his grandson.

Arnold sat staring at the table as she sighed "Yeah, I guess so."

Stella turned away from washing the dishes to take a look at her troubled son and asked "What is it sweetie?"

Arnold thought back to the hard time Helga's family always game her. Even if he was there for her now, that wasn't going to change the hard times she was forced to deal with at home. Like Rhonda had said, there was a list of things expected from a relationship. Most of them were taken care of that night at dinner (despite the Pataki's unwelcoming interference). How could he use the last two to prove how much she meant to him (despite who or what maybe around to witness it)?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What A Surprise

**Sorry for the late updates. My sister's getting married, so if I do post another story, I can't guarantee the updates will be on time like usual. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

_The Boarding House_

Stella stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes, while Pookie did her cowgirl rendition making the flapjacks.

Stella looked over at Phil who was trying to wait patiently for his meal and said "You get quite a bit of entertainment around here."

"You don't know the half of it lady." the elderly man muttered, while resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Pookie then set the flapjacks in front of her husband and said "Eat up Slim! Where's Tex?"

"Arnold said he wasn't hungry when he came downstairs this morning." Stella told them.

Phil rolled his eyes at his wife's eccentric behavior and said to himself "Smart kid."

_The Beeper Emporium_

While Bob had gotten over the idea of missing his favorite tv show, he decided to spend the morning showing Olga the pictures he had made of her to use for their new billboard.

Rather than being her usual perky self, Olga obtained a new feeling as she started blatantly at Bob's choices to improve his company.

After listening to her sister's words the previous night

_You could catch pneumonia and they'd award you for it!_

It really was beginning to sink in how much more attention was given to her as opposed to Helga.

As Olga sat on the couch, wondering if she should say something about this to her parents, she heard "Hey! Get over here and help with this little missy!"

Olga turned her head to see Bob shouting at her baby sister, who was attempting to leave their sorry excuse for a home.

Helga glared with her hands on her hips, as she turned and said "Help with what? A way to remind customers about your outdated merchandise?"

After watching Helga slam the door behind herself, Bob said in an agitated tone "Fine. We don't need her anyway."

Olga's heart ached the more she saw Helga was right. Her baby sister was no more than an extra set of hands to them. The worst part was...she let it happen! All these past years, she neglected her the same way their parents did. Never once did she take the time to see how well Helga was doing without finding a way to benefit herself.

_The Boarding House_

Arnold sat on the porch steps, wondering if he should go see what Helga was up to. If he was ever going to move things along with her, he couldn't just wait for things to move along on their own.

Just when the perplexed boy was getting up, he heard angry stomping coming from down the sidewalk.

"One side moron! I'm walking here!"

Arnold stood from his stoop to see Helga storming angrily in his direction. Although it wasn't unusual to see her without a smile on her face, something didn't seem right.

"Hey Helga! How's it going?" Arnold asked, before the vexed pre-teen could continue her walk.

The angry girl crossed her arms at her beloved, thinking back to her family's obsession with their oldest child. "Pttss...nothing worth mentioning."

Arnold stood staring at his tense classmate while he thought back to one of the things on Rhonda's list…

_Help her relax!_

It seemed like an odd thing to do, considering they weren't in an actual relationship yet. Her going through the trouble of winning him the trip to San Lorenzo, escaping La Sombra, and waking up his parents showed just how much he meant to her however. It was his turn to make an effort.

"Hey Helga...would you like to come upstairs with me?" Arnold gulped.

Helga froze in her tracks, as she clenched her fists at her side, thinking to herself…

_Upstairs? With Arnold? In his room...and he's OKAY with it? Oh be still my beating heart!_

The amazed girl slowly began to turn as she faced the boy with the generous offer. A smile formed on Arnold's face, knowing how badly she wanted to say yes, she just couldn't fight her pride.

The blonde boy reached out for the tough girl's hand and said "Come on. It'll be a good way to take your mind off everything that's been bothering you."

While Helga let her beloved guide her up the porch steps, she rolled her eyes and scoffed "Pttss...no activity in the world could do that."

_Arnold's Room_

Helga's eyes fell into a half lidded daze as they viewed the room she had hid in many times before. Now here she was, being _invited _into it.

The blonde girl shook her head as she listened to her friend say "Why don't you have a seat on my bed?"

Helga did all she could to fight her swoon, as she was being further inside by her beloved. The frustrated laid on the bed, propping her head on her hands a top his pillow.

Arnold listened to her let out a heavy sigh as he watched her stare at the evening sky. Not just by the sorrowful look, but by the angry way she came approaching down the street, he knew something must have happened recently.

Taking her hand in his, the sweet boy said "Like I said at the park Helga, you can always talk to me when you need to. Whether it's about something bad, or you just need to clear your head, I'm here to listen."

A lovesick grin formed on Helga's face as she laid there thinking to herself…

_Oh my beloved! So kind and nurturing! Always wanting to solve the problems of those in need of assistance. Not resting until your optimistic behavior has taken a toll on the entire city! Oh Arnold I…_

"Helga?"

The nervous girl anxiously shook her head, hoping she hadn't said any of that out loud. "Huh?"

Arnold then stood from the bed and said "I'm going downstairs for a minute. You stay here and try to get some rest."

Helga's heart fluttered at his concern for her. They weren't in a relationship, and already he was treating her as though she was his girlfriend.

_The Beeper Empire_

Not that Helga wasn't _always _in a pessimistic mood, but dinner with her family, and her excessive anger the next day gave Arnold the feeling this had something to do with her family.

Just as he was approaching the emporium, he saw an unusual sight.

_Is that Olga crying outside?_

Arnold walked up to the usually perky girl who was now sitting on the curb with mascara running down her cheeks. "What's going on Olga?"

The college graduate did her best to wipe her tears from her eyes as she explained to Arnold how much Helga's words the previous night had made her reconsider her lifestyle. Here Bob was trying to use Olga as a way to attract customers to his store once again. Would that not just be another example of excluding Helga from any successful event that took place in their family however?

"Daddy wasn't too happy when I told him I didn't like the idea of using my picture to advertise his company."

While Arnold felt sorry for the Patakis. It was the first time he had ever seen Olga acting so humble.

The blonde boy placed a hand on the older girl's back and said "I know none of you are happy in the living state you're in, but you're doing the right thing."

"I...I am?" Olga sobbed, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"You and Helga have never been close because your parents see you as so much more of a success. If they continue to have reasons to focus that way on you, Helga will always resent you." Arnold explained.

_Arnold's Room_

Not long after her beloved left, Helga drifted off to sleep. Laying there against her beloved's sweet scented pillow, Helga's subconscious was torn between the aggravation her family brought to her, and the aggravation she brought upon herself, by not being willing to share any of it with Arnold.

_You know you can always talk to me about anything_

_I don't need to talk football head! We Patakis don't talk about things! Sweep 'em under the rug!_

_How can we ever be together if you're not willing to tell me more about yourself?_

_Why the heck would you care? You already met my neglecting family! Every day, I come home to hear my dad incorrectly address me, all because he's thinking about THE GOLDEN CHILD! I'm only of use to him if it benefits HER. As far as Miriam goes, I'm shocked she hasn't been thrown into some crazy support group. Just another example of how much we love and care for each other._

_Suppose tonight, while you slept, a miracle occurred. When you awake, what would be some of the things you would notice that would tell you life had suddenly gotten better?_

While Helga was tossing and turning with this dilemma, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. The stunned girl immediately awoke to see her friend standing in front of her.

"Sorry to bother you Helga. It's just getting kind of late. I thought I should walk you home. You know, where you can get some REAL sleep."

Helga cocked her brow at Arnold's assumption. No one in her family possessed an actual bedroom anymore.

Arnold took a seat beside her, placed a hand on hers and said "I'm sorry about how your family makes you feel sometimes. They do love you though."

Helga rolled her eyes at his insisting remark. He didn't know what her life was like...or so she thought.

"Thanks, well I better be going." she yawned.

Normally Arnold would offer to walk Helga home, but he had a feeling tonight wouldn't be the best night for him to be his usual nosey self.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Have a good night." the blonde boy smiled, while pulling his friend in for a sweet kiss. Noticing the dazed look in her eyes after he slowly took his lips back made it easier for him to ask what he had been struggling with.

"Umm Helga?"

"Yeah football head?"

Arnold began to rub the back of his neck. Although he didn't feel as though he was being put on the spot, there was still the possibility of rejection. Did he really have to worry about that with her however?

"I uhhh….really appreciate everything you've done for me. Deep down, I always knew you were a good person. You wouldn't have hung out with me all those years if you hated me the way you said you did. Now that I know for certain how you feel, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Helga's expression went from dazed eyes to a pounding heart. Was she hearing this right? Did the boy of her dreams actually just request to have her in his?

After letting out a swoon she just couldn't keep in, Helga smiled and said "Okay, but if anyone asks, I get to tell them you felt you owed it to me for saving your parents."

Arnold shook his head at his friend who was making her way out the door and sighed "Whatever you say Helga."

_The Beeper Emporium_

Helga walked down the street, thinking about the question Arnold had asked her in her dream. Did it really mean anything? She then approached the emporium to see Olga standing outside with a smile on her face. The pre-teen rolled her eyes assuming that meant Bob had found another way to make her look successful.

Before Helga could make it to the door, Olga came racing down the sidewalk to grab her sister and screamed "Oh baby sister! I'm so happy you're home!"

Helga stood trapped in her sister's arms, not believing she'd ever be able to figure out what this girl's deal was.

When Olga finally set her sister down, she said "I have the most wonderful news."

"Of course you do." Helga crossed her arms, sighing to herself.

_Flashback_

While Olga sat on the curb, rubbing the tears off her face, Arnold though back to everything Rhonda had told him. There was one thing left that hadn't been tried on Helga...surprise her!

This gave him an idea. The optimistic boy looked at the college graduate and said "So, this is all because your dad keeps choosing you over Helga to promote his business?"

After watching her nod her head vigorously, Arnold suggested "Since your dad's already planning on using a picture of a family member for the billboard, why not just make it one with both you AND Helga. She won't feel left out, and your dad still gets what he wants. Plus, it'd be a nice way for the two of you to bond."

_End of Flashback_

After explaining the new plan to her baby sister, Helga dropped her arms at her side and asked "Are you kidding me?"

Olga placed a hand on her younger sibling's shoulder and said "No baby sister. I realized you were right about everything, and I'm so sorry! I've been going through the photo albums, and thought this would be a cute one."

Helga glared at the photo of Olga holding her first place Poetry award, while Helga stood off to the side crossing her arms.

Helga slowly looked up at her sister, not wanting to hurt her and said "Uhhh why don't we keep looking for one."

Although her parents may make her feel neglected, Helga had to admit one thing. As terrible as she was at it, Olga at least made the attempt to show how important a tight relationship with her sister was to her. As frustrating as it was at times, that truly was a miracle. Now that Olga was able to put herself in Helga's shoes, there was no telling how much better things would get from there on out.

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
